Sentimientos
by Yukine Nyan Nyan
Summary: "Quiero que me recuerdes por siempre". Riren


**Este escrito participa en la convocatoria de halloween de SNR/EF.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Pareja: Riren.**

 **Palabras: Agresividad, violación.**

* * *

*Flashback*

-mal, mal, mal, horrible, terrible- esas notas, sin importar cuantos papeles pasara, cada nota era peor que la anterior.

-…- Eren no podía decir nada ya que era cierto lo que decía, solo bajó su cabeza y miró hacia el suelo.

\- ¿En verdad te estas esforzando tanto como dices?

\- Por eso- dice Grisha- quiero que sea su profesor extracurricular.

Al principio pensé en negarme, pero cuando observé con atención aquel papel que se encontraba delante de mí, con gusto acepté, ya que, el número que se encontraba escrito era muy tentador, si mi salario fuera una pequeña parte de ello, no estaríamos en este momento en esta humilde cafetería.

Gracias a Erwin, el director de la institución, acordamos que una vez finalizada las horas reglamentarias, tendrías que quedarte una hora más para mi clase.

*fin flashback*

Ese mismo momento, fue el que comenzó todo esto, si tan solo hubiera rechazado aquella oferta, tal vez esto no hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Antes de aquello no nos conocíamos, a pesar de que era muy cercano a la familia.

Profesor y alumno nos volvimos.

Eso es lo que somos, nada más.

Aunque eso doliera con el tiempo.

-Buenos días profesor Levi- saludaste y te dirigiste al primer asiento.

Tomé la tiza y comencé a escribir los problemas que tenías que resolver.

-Tienes media hora para resolverlo,- dirigí mi mirada al mocoso mientras le señalaba con la tiza lo escrito- apresúrate.

Observé como miraba a la pizarra sorprendido, luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí, esperando a que fuera una broma, pero estaba equivocado- Pero… eso es poco tiempo.

-Empieza ahora o no terminarás.

La media hora había acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que preguntaba cosas sin sentido o estúpidas, solo permaneció en silencio, consiguiendo mi sorpresa.

-¡Terminé!- exclamó, rápidamente tomé su hoja y comencé a revisar una por una sus respuestas.

Bien, bien, bien.

-¿Cómo me fue?- sin esperar respuesta alguna de mí, se levantó de su asiento y se vino a mi lado - ¡Ja!- exclamó- Lo sabía.

\- Silencio, aún no he terminado.

\- He he, disculpe profesor, pero esto se lo debo a usted, gracias.

-… trae el globo terráqueo y los mapas.

\- ¿Huh? ¿¡Más lecciones!?

\- Recién comenzamos, acéptalo, así serán siempre mis lecciones.

\- si… ahora los voy a buscar- yéndose.

¿Por qué tienes esa expresión tan melancólica? Me hubiera gustado preguntarle, pero no pude y aunque lo hiciera, lo más probable es que no me contestara.

….

¿Pero que estará haciendo? ¿Por qué demora tanto? Solo son unas cosas nada más.

-¡Permiso!

-Llegas tarde… tres minutos tarde.

\- ¿Lo… siento?

\- De cualquier manera, coloca los tres mapas en la pizarra y el globo terráqueo en la estantería.

-De acuerdo… por cierto, no tiene de que preocuparse- dijiste mientras observabas al objeto en tus manos.

-¿…?

\- Mis padres saben lo que le ha costado enseñarme, así que desde hace mucho se decidió que la paga final sería más grande de lo que acordaron- y mientras sonreías cuando me mirabas dijiste- así que no se preocupe de que esta sea nuestra última clase, profesor Levi- antes de colocarlo en el lugar ordenado.

¿Qué?

¿Qué estás diciendo?

Golpee fuertemente mi escritorio, haciendo que te asustaras, provocando que el globo terrestre cayera. Nerviosamente intentaste disculparte, pero callando tus palabras abracé tu cintura.

Con eso solucionarás todo ¿No es así?

Me pagarás y luego te irás, en el camino me olvidarás.

Conseguirás una persona a quien amar, mientras yo miraré como te alejas, reprimiendo y ahogándome en mis sentimientos.

No voy a aceptarlo.

-Profesor Levi.

¿Por qué?

¿Porque tiene que ser la última vez que nos veamos?, no quiero que sea así.

Buscaste desesperadamente mi mirada, pero rápidamente gire tu cuerpo y violentamente te estrellé en la pared, obligando a que me miraras.

Tu mirada reflejaba la sorpresa y el miedo que sentías en esa situación ¿Que estará pasando por tu mente en estos momentos?

Sujeté tus muñecas cuando intentaste alejarte, y use tanta fuerza que incluso puede que te las haya dejado de un hermoso rosado.

Besé tu cuello tratando de que tus nervios se calmasen, pero obviamente fue en vano.

-Te amo- susurré antes de besar tus labios

\- Uhg… ¿Que está diciendo?- dijiste con sorpresa, pude ver cómo habías comenzado a temblar, pero de ira e impotencia, por fin veo tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Intentaste liberarte una vez más usando todas tus fuerzas, pero fue inútil, lo que vendría no podría evitarse, ya que, soy un adulto, soy más fuerte que tú.

Contemplé tu rostro, lleno de ira y no pude evitar pensar en lo que había dicho.

Te amo

Te amo

Te amo

Se siente bien decirlo luego de tanto tiempo reprimiéndolo.

Discúlpame Eren por los malos recuerdos que te dejaré pero es la única forma que tengo en la que no me olvides, en la que sepas de mis sentimientos.

"Así que… no me odies".

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les pareció, las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas.**

 **La imagen no me pertenece.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
